The Cellular Biochemistry Core (CBC) will provide technical and personnel support to facilitate, standardize and implement the analysis of tissue samples and will support investigators of the SCOR in using new biochemical assays, immunochemical and histochemical methods and molecular biology techniques. this core facility will serve through its units all investigators who will be needing assistance with (1) hybridoma technology and molecular biology, (2) applied histological techniques and (3) analysis of body fluids/tissue markers. The CBC intends to aid each SCOR project by providing technical, instrumental and personnel support (i) which are commonly used by several projects or (ii) occasionally used by investigators but require special technical or safety regulations or (iii) require special equipment or technical experience. Furthermore, this core will introduce, establish and provide new methods to investigators, since the individual SCOR projects do not have technical or personnel support and the expertise needed to establish a new, very valuable, but time-consuming method. The CBC facility, based on the experience of the current SCOR grant and the expected demands of this application, consists of 3 major units. The Hybridoma Technology/Molecular Biology Core Unit will accommodate all investigators who are concerned with the development of specific monoclonal antibodies and/or facilitating molecular biology techniques including the labeling of specific probes, hybridization techniques, polymerase chain reactions, constructing and screening of cDNA libraries, sequencing cDNA probes or detecting signal transduction mechanisms. The Histology/Histochemistry Core Unit will provide expertise in the processing of cells or tissues for routine or specialized histochemical analysis for all investigators needing histological and histochemical analyses or wanting to use immunohistochemistry and/or in situ hybridization histochemistry methods either at the light or electron microscopic level. The Body Fluid/Tissue Markers Core Unit will serve investigators wanting to detect or quantify specific macromolecular components or their "metabolites" in sera, urine, tissue culture media or tissue extracts using analytical methods or a variety of antibody-related (enzyme-linked immunosorbent-, radioimmuno-, Western blot-, etc.) assays. Since many of these techniques may require some combination of different methods and protocols, we intend to centralize these three core units into one Core facility directed and coordinated by one person to guarantee the most effective and efficient integration of research approaches and assessment of quality control.